Anorectal disorders are widespread and include a number of different conditions, such as hemorrhoids, anal fissures, anal pruritus and other local anorectal lesions. Currently, there are a number of topically applied formulations for the treatment of anorectal conditions, including ointments (creams, gels, jellies and pastes), foams, sprays and medicated pads.